Coffee Revelations
by FinalAvenue
Summary: Tag to season three episode, 'the cold reveal'. My take on what could have happened post episode with Stella and Mac.


A/N: This takes place following the season three episode 'The cold reveal'. A take on what I think could have happened post Ep. Peyton is kinda not mentioned...just like her relationship with Mac so kinda AU i guess.

* * *

Life sucked sometimes. Spilling your coffee on the way to work, that was just bad luck. Forgetting your name tag and pass badge the same morning, an example of the reason you have coffee before work. Jamming the paper and tying up the Lab's fax machine for most of the afternoon, proof that the machine had a vendetta against you. Finding out your former foster sister was guilty of murder and had been living under a fake identity—another bump in the course that was Stella's life.

Sighing heavily, the curly brown-haired woman leaned back into the cushioned seat of her booth. Scanning the few patrons of the diner before her, she found herself appraising their appearances with a critical eye. Her policing background had been so much of her life now; it shaped and formed how she reacted even when not on the job.

Stella noted the lone patron sitting at the counter, his faded and hole infested jeans, worn sneakers and greasy appearance all indicating to her he was most likely a street person using his meagre savings from working the streets for a decent meal. A mother and daughter duo were seated in the booth behind him. The young girl who looked to be no more than three sat giggling on her mother's lap, her blonde curls bouncing lightly. Their matching blue eyes were sparkling, their attention attuned to each other—blocking out the diner around them.

Stella had imagined moments like that when she had been a child, desperately hoping her mother would one day walk through St. Basil's Academy to claim her. Wishing for someone to look at her in that way, their love so evident in every fibre of their being.

Wistfully looking to the final people that occupied the booth down from her, it was evident that the couple were also fully engaged with each other. This time in a romantic way, their hands woven together between them as they sat sipping coffee and talking quietly. Their backs were turned to Stella but from their relaxed posture, their bodies leaning into the other, it was evident they were content.

Stella returned her gaze to the luke warm coffee cup in her hand. The liquid had long ago lost its warmth although the cup remained in hand, not wanting to give the illusion she was finished. Stella was not ready to leave and did not want to give the impression she was done. As if sensing her dilemma, her red haired server appeared before her, coffee pot in hand.

"More coffee ma'am?" she asked politely, Stella meeting her warm hazel eyes with a soft smile. The young woman, who looked to be in her early twenties, gave her a genuine smile and despite the fact she was waiting tables, appeared happy.

"Thanks," Stella replied simply, watching as the brown liquid streamed into her cup, steam now rising from the mug. Nodding her approval, the server walked away, moving on to the next table.

Leaving her alone, Stella mulled over recent day's events once again. It had been a whirlwind of a couple days that had not began well. The evidence the cold case detective from Philadelphia had collected against her had not looked good, she had admitted that much to herself. It had been obvious he had been skeptical of her innocence. The fact that her blood had even made it into the system had been a fluke that still bothered her. She felt like a part of her had been exposed, for everyone to see. Stella remembered the regretful look Adam had given her after detailing what probably happened. Stella did not blame him, it just made her wonder _why her?_

Yet, it had brought her into the life of her blood sister. The woman that had unselfishly protected her from the harm their foster father had been inflicting. It had been like fate, destiny. Stella was not sure she believed in such things but it all seemed so coincidental that these things were to happen together.

Taking a sip from her coffee, the Greek woman savoured the warm liquid in her mouth before swallowing. Other than the coffee stand down the street from the Lab, this diner had the best coffee in the city. Stella had often found herself nestled in this very same booth when she required time to ponder her life, to put things into perspective.

Such was the case tonight; her visit to her foster sister had breached the line between personal and professional. Stella could no doubt be reprimanded if the Chief found out...or Mac. It had been one of those things Stella had to do as a person, something more important than the job. Stella had needed her to understand, to _know_ she knew what she had sacrificed to protect her. Stella had no one else in her life that had given her that dedication, except Mac.

Her dear friend and partner who was now caught up in his own drama. Clay Dobson's death had caused the police brass to turn their backs on him, instead of supporting him when the public was looking for someone to blame. Instead of seeing Dobson for the serial killer he was, the media was focused entirely on how he died. Jumping to conclusions and ignoring the words of a decorated cop. Stella found her hand clenching her cup and mentally willed herself to relax. The whole situation had her worried for Mac.

Stella could see the effect it was having on him. Dark circles under his eyes announced his lack of sleep, the stress evident in his shoulders. His mood was increasingly fowl, the lab staff beginning to give him a wide berth through the halls. Most prominent to Stella was his lack of focus on the other cases they had rolling through their department. Stella had found herself handling overseeing many of the cases, wanting to give her friend a break. Mac had given her an appreciative smile, recognizing her effort to help ease his stress but conversations had been rare. Stella had been unable to properly delve into how he was handling the Dobson mess mentally.

Then the phili case had been dropped into her lap. Seeing Mindy Sanchez had been like seeing a ghost from the past. Stella had thought it was merely another person that had left her, had actually been angry a few years later after realizing it had sent her back to St. Basil's Academy. Knocking on the older woman's door and seeing her face had produced a surreal feeling. Happiness at seeing a long lost blood-sister, the only one she would ever know. Anger at Mindy for hiding away all those years and finally, a melancholy mix of emotions surrounding Garth's death.

Stella thought back to her conversation with Mindy, the older woman quietly denying any knowledge of Garth's murder.

"_Today I'm here because you're the only sister I have ever known...my blood sister forever and ever...Tomorrow I have to come back with my badge," Stella watched for Mindy's reaction carefully, the older woman's face indicating it had not been what she expected. Stella had not expected it either, the words leaving her mouth before her mind could stop them. The detective waited with a rapidly beating heart, wondering what the woman's reaction would be. A look of respect took up residence on Mindy's sharp features, a weary smile greeting her. _

"_It's good to see you Stella," she replied simply, embracing her in a hug. Mindy stepped back and gave Stella a remorseful look. It was obvious she regretted what had happened. Stella doubted she had set out to Kill Garth that night, Mindy finally decided she had enough and put up a fight—ending with his death. Too scared to call the police she ran away. Stella could honestly say she wished Mindy had come forward afterwards but understood her reservations. No parents, no home...a foster kid who ran away. Most likely, the police would have brushed off her claims. _

"_You take care of yourself," Stella answered, suddenly feeling like she was saying goodbye. Mindy simply nodded before Stella had exited her apartment, the emotions lurking in the room becoming unbearable, neither willing nor able to discuss them. The curly haired detective found herself standing outside Mindy's door for a few moments, contemplating what she had done before finally walking way. _

Stella took another swig of her coffee, its bitter taste attesting to the need for more sugar. Procuring another packet from the dish, she poured it in slowly; stirring and watching the grains dissolve into the hot liquid. Testing it again a few seconds later, Stella smiled satisfied and held the cup lightly between her hands. Stella had resigned herself to drinking coffee and people watching this evening. The prospect of going home to an empty apartment had been unappealing, Stella not wanting to be alone. She would normally talk to Mac but he already had so much on his plate, Stella did not want to stress him further. Stella had settled for the diner, knowing being in close proximity to people would suffice on this evening.

A ringing of a bell informed the diner a new customer had arrived. Stella watched the mother daughter duo, the mother wiping spaghetti sauce off the bouncing girls nose. Deciding that the day called for chocolate, Stella picked up the dessert menu sitting forgotten on her table. Taking another sip of coffee, the detective browsed through it casually, unaware she was being watched.

* * *

Mac walked down the street nonchalantly once more. His relaxing evening stroll had been interrupted by the distraught father pointing a gun at him. Once again, Mac Taylor found that even when he tried to turn it away, work found him. Clay Dobson was taunting him even in death. The bastard was ruining his career, the NYPD deciding to proceed with the investigation. Mac frowned, laughing angrily as he once again thought of his conversation with the Chief. He would make his point; Mac meant it when he said he would go down fighting. Chief Sinclair would regret it.

Mac looked at a street sign, noting his location before proceeding once more down the street. Flack had offered to drive him home after picking up the father. Mac had declined, knowing he would be unable to sleep anyways...had been unable to sleep since Clay Dobson's death. The younger man had nodded, citing he understood. Undeterred, Mac had continued down his previous course. The street provided him with enough distraction to pull his constant thoughts away from Dobson. Mac was using the opportunity to take in the people, the music, the food and smells the evening air brought about. He needed to get to basics, to feel what was around him.

Mac knew that Stella was waiting rather patiently for him to discuss what happened on the roof with her but he was not ready. He knew she supported him; Mac was just not ready to discuss the topic that could possibly end his career. Stepping around a horde of young children being herded into a waiting taxi, Mac hoped his partner understood how much her patience meant to him. Stella helped to keep him sane and he relied on her more than he would like to admit to himself. Her caring and fierce nature made her a force to be reckoned with, as Detective Valens from Philadelphia Cold Case had found out.

Chuckling softly, Mac fondly wished he had been able to witness some of their interactions. It had been obvious from the beginning that Valens had assumed her duplicity in the case and Mac had wanted to be present, knowing the case most likely would stir up unwanted memories for Stella but unfortunately, much of his time had been spent preparing for the case mounting against him.

Mac looked up to a business sign, recognizing it from his travels with Stella. She had brought him there many a time, dragging him away from the lab. Despite the fact he felt awkward entering without her; Mac decided a cup of coffee was in order. Opening the wooden door with a clear windowpane in the middle, a high-pitched bell sang out announcing his arrival. Searching the diner, he found it mostly empty but for a couple patrons. It was quiet and for the moment, a reprieve from the outside world.

Stepping up to the counter, a young red haired server greeted him with a smile.

"What can I get for you sir?" she asked politely, indicating to the menu hanging on the wall behind her.

"Coffee, black. Two sugars," Mac stated simply, the server promptly producing a steaming cup of coffee. Mac paid her quickly and took the mug to his nose, smelling it. A satisfied sigh left his lips. This was what he needed.

Turning around and scanning the diner for an appropriate location, Mac was surprised to find familiar curls tucked away in a booth to his right. The detective curiously watched as the woman's head rested in one hand propped on the table, her left hand holding her mug of coffee. Walking slowly towards the table, each step more certain it was indeed his partner; he finally stopped in front of her. Mac watched as she perused the dessert menu.

"Stella?"

His partner's head shot up at his voice, her eyes finding his quickly, the mild alarm he had caused vanishing from her features. Stella gave him a welcoming smile, Mac not missing the conflicted look held in her emerald green eyes.

"Mac." She finally stated surprised, raising an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing here?" she asked while indicating to the seat opposite her with her arm. Mac returned his friend's smile before sitting down carefully, coffee still in hand.

"Same reason as you apparently," Mac stated, raising his mug and taking a sip. Stella laughed lightly, wrapping her hands around her own mug. She scrutinized her friend carefully sensing that he had not come to the diner for coffee. Stella knew that like her, Mac had been walking and working through events in his head. Their legs had merely brought them to the diner out of habit, a routine already preset into their brains.

"It's been a large few days," Stella confided, watching as Mac nodded his head in agreement. Somehow her words felt inadequate to describe just how trying the last few days had been. Mac moved uncomfortably in his seat, Stella picking it up immediately. Sighing, her gaze fell to her coffee; Mac was not ready to share yet. Stella would never admit it but Mac's resistance to relating his concerns and feelings over the Dobson case stung a little. They were partners...best friends—Stella wished he felt comfortable enough to help alleviate the weight that rested on his shoulders. Stella was more than ready to help carry it with him but she would be patient. It would happen eventually, she knew that.

"For both of us," Mac then stated quietly, watching as Stella seemed entranced with her coffee mug. Reaching out with his hand, he rested it lightly on her arm. The touch caused her head to come up, green eyes meeting blue. Mac gave her an apologetic look, wishing he was ready to talk but acknowledging that mentally he was ill prepared this evening. The former marine hoped his sentiments were conveyed through his actions. A soft smile raised the corners of her lips, Stella inclining her head slightly at his silent admission.

Mac let out a breath he had not realized he was holding. They were okay. He removed his hand, returning it to his mug.

"Did you find Mindy Sanchez?" Mac asked before taking another drink of his coffee.

"Yes and no," she replied slowly, taking a final drink from her own cup and setting it at the edge of the table. Steeling herself for Mac's reaction, she began reciting her story. "I didn't find Mindy. I did however find Victoria Page...aka Mindy Sanchez," she explained, watching as Mac waited patiently for her to explain the whole story.

"And?" Mac stated, encouraging her to continue. "Why Victoria Page?"

"It's an old black and white movie we watched together at Garth's revival movie house. We wanted to be a dancer like Victoria Page," Stella explained reflectively, Mac noting that her memories were taking her back to one of a few happy moments from her childhood. Happy memories now tarnished by the realization of what was actually going on. Mac had selfishly been glad Stella had not had to endure Garth's abuse. He could still see the guilt plainly on her face, her remorse over what Mindy had went through.

"Flack going to question her?" Mac asked, watching as Stella now moved uncomfortably under his gaze. His partner remained quiet, her fingers going over the patterned tablecloth slowly. "Stella?"

"First thing in the morning," Stella finally stated. "She has been living for years under that name, no reason to think she is going to disappear overnight," she explained. Mac continued to gaze at his friend, knowing something was wrong.

"Stella?" Mac stated once again, his tone trying to convey he wanted to know what was wrong. Her gaze finally rose from the table, meeting his. Mac raised an eyebrow questioningly at her.

"I went to see her Mac," Stella finally informed him, her quiet voice confirmation of her conflicted feelings over the situation. Before Mac could reply, Stella launched into another explanation. "I needed to see her, not as a cop but as her blood sister. I _needed_ to tell her I knew what she had done for me, that she had protected me. And I needed that to happen at her house, not in the precinct with everyone watching us. I had to do it for me," Stella's voice dropped off abruptly. She waited silently for Mac to voice his opinion.

Mac gave her a dubious look and sighed. "Stella I don't have to tell you that it was against protocol to do what you did. In the end, we have do whatever will get us through the day, whatever will help our souls rest easy and allow us to move on," his deep voice paused for a moment. He gave Stella a reassuring look. "In light of recent events, I am the last one to be preaching protocol," he added sheepishly.

It was Stella this time who reached out with her hand, grabbing his. She squeezed lightly. Mac had surprised her again, his reaction one of friendship rather than from a leadership position.

"Mac Taylor, despite what everyone thinks you are only human. Mistakes are meant to be learned from and without them life would be pointless. We will get through this together," Stella was confident and her words were said with such conviction that Mac knew they had to be true. _Together_. Mac thought over the word, knowing Stella meant it unequivocally.

"Want to go for a walk?" Mac asked, causing Stella to smile devilishly at him.

"Okay," Stella replied, watching as he caught the attention of the red haired server who was making another round. "Bill please," he instructed, the young woman smiling and quickly leaving to retrieve it. Stella gave him a frown. "Stella, it's a coffee," Mac stated in response to her unvoiced objection.

The server returned, handing him the bill. Mac paid the young woman, giving her a sizeable tip for her trouble before looking to Stella expectantly. She smiled at him, Mac feeling his heart flutter in response and the sizable tension in his shoulder ease a little. His partner rose, pulling on her light jacket before giving him a satisfied smile.

"I'm ready." Mac indicated to the door, following along closely behind her. Stella smiled to the mother and daughter duo as they passed, the young girl giggling happily. She spied the young couple still engrossed with each other in the corner and smiled. Mac made her feel like that, complete inside. Stella thought back to the words she had voiced to Mindy; s_ometimes you don't choose your own hell, it's chosen for you._ Stella had definitely felt that way over the last few months, her HIV scare causing her to rethink how she lived her life and how happy she was with its path. Stella suddenly felt like that hell had been lifted with her negative diagnosis. Stella was more determined than ever to make sure life was what you make it. Feeling Mac's hand graze her lower back, she smiled, liking the protected feeling he created when they were together.

Mac held the door open as Stella entered out onto the street. The pair found themselves wondering slowly down the sidewalk. Their troubles put at bay for the moment, their company the best remedy for their souls.


End file.
